callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Перки а-ля Кола
Перки а-ля Кола — это автоматы с напитками в режиме Зомби, которые встречаются на всех картах. Они дают игроку, который купил и выпил напиток из автомата определенный перк, который должен ему в некотором роде помочь. Что интересно, шесть перков имеют свои аналоги в мультиплеере: Джаггер-фанта - Джаггернаут, Быстрокола - Ловкость рук, Пиф-паф Пиво - Двойной выстрел, Коктейль выносливости - Легковес и Марафон, Доктор Бумс - прокачанная версия Легковеса и Бронежилет, Снайпер-Лайм - Изготовка (плюс "самонаводка" в голову на консолях) и относятся к перкам второго ряда, соответственно использовать их одновременно можно только в зомби-режиме. Седьмой перк Реаниматор своего аналога в мультиплеере не имеет. Хотя, наличие у игрока перка Второй Шанс позволяет вылечить его другим игрокам (а не лечить ему товарищей). Если игрок был выведен из строя зомби, то он потеряет все свои перки (даже если товарищ успел его вылечить). На всех картах, кроме Shi No Numa, для работы автоматов нужно электричество. На Луне, если купить все перки по одному разу в течение одной игры, можно получить достижение "Космические способности". Images_(7).jpg|Перки из World at War DIY-perks-zom-mod.jpg|Перки из Black Ops Juggernog (Джаггер-Фанта) Основная статья: Джаггер-Фанта :"When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, Sugar deduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight! '' :(прим. перевод: "Тебе нужна помощь для того, чтобы почувствовать настоящую силу. Купите сегодня Джаггерног, сахарный восторг! Если ты хочешь почувствовать себя большим и сильным, купи Джаггерног сегодня!")'' :— Мелодия автомата thumb|150px Джаггер-Фанта является одним из 7 перков, которые можно купить в зомби-нацистах за 2500 очков. Впервые появляется на карте Verruckt и на всех последующих картах. Несмотря на схожесть с перком из мультиплеера Джаггернаут, Джаггерног работает несколько иначе. Когда Джаггернаут в мультиплеере лишь ослабляет силу вражеских пуль, попавших в игрока, на 25%, Джаггерног увеличивает показатель здоровья игрока со 100 до 200. На практике это примерно 5 удара зомби (хотя сила их ударов несколько разнится, но в среднем игрок с Джаггерногом выдерживает 4 удара и на 5 падает раненым). Стоит отметить важную вещь: на карте Shi No Numa Адские гончие выводят игрока из строя с 3 укусов, будто перка нет. Поэтому там нужно быть осторожней во время раундов с собаками. В Der Riese это исправили и там собаке нужно 6 укусов, чтобы вывести игрока с Джаггерногом из строя. По цене этот перк стоит на втором месте, уступая лишь Спид-Коле (которая стоит 3000 очков). Большинство игроков считает этот перк самым важным и покупает его в первую очередь. Это справедливо, поскольку он значительно повышает выживаемость. Еще одна причина, по которой его следует купить раньше других перков - если зомби выводят из строя игрока, то он теряет все купленные перки, а с Джаггерногом сделать им это будет гораздо сложнее, чем без него, и соответственно меньше шансов потерять все перки. Однако использовать автомат с перком следует осторожно (между раундами, с последним зомби или когда зомби вокруг нет). "Прицепляется" Джаггерног не сразу - примерно 5 секунд на выпивание бутылки. Этого достаточно, чтобы сбить вас с ног. При этом очки, потраченные на перк, не возвращаются, а после реанимации перк не активируется. На карте Verruckt он находится в комнате с немецким оружием, а на карте Der Riese недалеко от прыгающих бетти. На последней карте стоит быть осторожным, поскольку пространства в том месте, где стоит этот автомат, очень мало и там есть два окна прорыва. Очень часто игроки попадают в засаду внезапно окруживших их там зомби. На картах Театр смерти и Пять он находится в левом дальнем углу перед сценой, если смотреть от входа, возле ножа Боуи, и возле дверей в комнату с Улучшайзером соответственно. Вкус этого напитка нравится всем персонажам режима, кроме Николая Белинского ("Такой дрянной водки я еще не пил!"). В реальной жизни этот напиток называется Эг Ног. Это традиционный рождественский сливочный напиток-десерт. В Black Ops II перк не потерпел изменений. Так же, теперь существует перманентный аналог перка, то есть, вам не нужно покупать его, чтобы получить. Правда, перманентный перк увеличивает порог ударов до 4, а не до 6. В Black Ops III перк также остался без изменений. На некоторых картах, к примеру, на Revelations, можно получить шляпу, которая даст бонусный фиолетовый Джаггерног, который увеличит количество ударов для падения с 5 до 6. В Black Ops 4 перк не появился из-за полной переработки системы перков. Quick Revive Soda (Реаниматор) Основная статья: Реаниматор :"Whenever things, been draggin you down, grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIVE! :(прим. перевод: "Всякий раз, когда ты падаешь на землю тебя хватают за волосы и тянут вверх, если ты хочешь встать тебе нужно небольшое восстановление. Если ты хочешь встать... ТЕБЕ НУЖНО НЕБОЛЬШОЕ ВОСТАНОВЛЕНИЕ!") :— Мелодия автомата. thumb|150px Реаниматор это один из 7 автоматов с напитками в режиме игры Зомби-Нацисты, который можно купить за 1500 очков. Она ускоряет скорость лечения раненного товарища в 2.5 раза. Это одна из единственных машин ("Mule kick", "Who is who"), которая не основана на Перках второго ряда из мультиплеера и не имеет аналогов вообще. Его можно сравнить лишь с перком третьего ряда Второй шанс, который позволяет лечить раненых напарников, так же использующих этот перк, но надо заметить, что лечить других игроков в зомби-нацистах можно и без этого перка вовсе, он лишь удваивает с половиной скорость лечения. В мультиплеере же без второго шанса лечить игроков нельзя, и скорость их лечения стандартная. По цене это самый дешевый перк из всех. В Der Riese он находится на телепорте C, рядом с Нож Боуи, на карте Verruckt в комнате с американским оружием. Важно заметить, что если два товарища лежат ранеными рядом, то игрок сможет вылечить их одновременно. В Black Ops в одиночном режиме автомат доступен сразу и стоит 500 очков, позволяя игроку вылечиться после смертельного ранения, а на время восстановления ему даются "Мустанг и Салли" (улучшенный M1911). Почти всегда расположен в стартовых комнатах карт (исключение - Луна, там автомат на Луне, а не на Земле). По словам персонажей этот напиток имеет вкус рыбы. Его вкус очень нравится Такео Масаки ("Этот вкус наполняет моё сердце радостью!"; "На вкус как суши!") и злит Демпси ("Фу! Ненавижу чёртову рыбу!" (в русской локализации, дословный перевод его фразы "ARGH! I fucking hate fish" - "Гррр! Ненавижу долбаную рыбу!"). Эдвард Рихтгофен: "Выпьем за оживление слабейшего". Не нравится Николаю Белинскому из-за того, что от "этого пойла он трезвеет". Так же вкус этого напитка знаком и Джону Кеннеди на карте Пять в BО: "На вкус как рыба, сразу вспоминаются годы на флоте". Появляется в Black Ops II. Тут так же перк имеет свой перманентный аналог. То есть, вам не нужно покупать этот перк, чтобы получить его. Перк появился и в Black Ops III, сохранив свой функционал, но в Black Ops 4 перк перестал воскрешать игрока, играющего в одиночку, а вместо этого была сокращена задержка перед началом регенерации. Double Tap Root Beer (Пиф-Паф Пиво) / Double Tap II (Двойной выстрел) Основная статья: Пиф-Паф Пиво :"Cowboys can't shoot slow (shoot slow)or they all end up below. When they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf (Ye-haa) Cowboys can't shoot slow, or they'll end up below, when they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?" :(прим. перевод "Ковбои не могут стрелять медленно или они все закончат падением вниз. Когда им нужна помощь, они всегда тянутся к бутылке корневого пива (И-хаа!). Ковбои не могут стрелять медленно, или они все закончат падением вниз. ИЗМУЧЕН ЖАЖДОЙ, ПАРТНЁР?!") :— Мелодия автомата. thumb|150px thumb|150px Пиф-Паф Пиво - это ещё один из автоматов с перками, который можно приобрести за 2000 очков. Его действие аналогично Перку из мультиплеера Двойной выстрел. Но, несмотря на название, он не удваивает выстрелы из оружия, а сокращает скорость задержки между выстрелами на одну треть, чем ускоряет темп стрельбы. Это самый неоднозначный из всех перков и единственный, который подходит не для всех видов оружия и не для всех игроков. Дело в том, что некоторые виды оружия имеют и без того высокий темп стрельбы, а при наличии этого перка это чревато тем, что позволяет слить все боеприпасы с угрожающей скоростью и остаться без патронов к середине раунда. Машина Хватай-и-бей усиливает этот эффект т.к. она повышает скорость стрельбы большинства оружия. Особенно это заметно на оружии ППШ-41. Но, надо заметить, что скоростью стрельбы можно управлять и расходовать патроны разумно, поэтому у опытных игроков таких проблем не возникает. А многие виды автоматического оружия, такие как STG, обладают достаточно низкой скоростью стрельбы и для них этот перк будет крайне полезен. Кроме того, этот перк значительно усиливает Траншейное ружьё М1897, особенно в сочетании со Спид-колой, делая его грозным и опасным оружием. По цене этот автомат находится на третьем месте, пропуская вперёд более дорогой Джаггерног и Спид-колу (2500 и 3000). Его можно найти справа от моста в Der Riese и на левом балконе около прыгающей бетти на Verruckt. В Black Ops на карте Театр смерти автомат можно найти на улице, недалеко от АК-74у, перед выходом из здания со стороны стартовой комнаты; на Пять в центральном зале возле первого лифта. Этот автомат является юмористической отсылкой к стереотипу ковбоя, которые быстро стреляют с двух рук и обожают пить пиво. Доктор Рихтгофен , выпив этот напиток, произносит "Ковбойское пойло!", а Танк Демпси произносит "Чёрт, почему оно такое густое?" Этот перк не введен в карту "Восхождение", однако в переделанной версии из Black Ops III перк можно получить через Der Wunderfizz. В Black Ops II перк улучшился. К увеличенной скорострельности добавилась возможность выстреливать две пули за выстрел, тратя всего одну. По сути, урон от вашего оружия, стреляющего пулями, увеличивается в два раза. Название также изменилось. Теперь перк зовётся Двойной выстрел (Double Tap II) и имеет новую иконку передающую суть обновлённого перка. Перк появился и в Black Ops III, сохранив свой функционал из Black Ops II, но в Black Ops 4 не появился. Speed Cola (Быстрокола) Основная статья: Быстрокола :"Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!" :(Прим. перевод: "Твои руки так медленны, твои движения такие вялые, твоя медлительность просто приносит тебе боль! Просто сделайте один глоток и ты будешь двигаться быстрее. Просто попробуй это сейчас! И скорость станет твоим мастерством! Просто поднеси горлышко к губам и двигайся! Спид Кола ускорит твою жизнь!") :— Мелодия автомата thumb|150px Быстрокола - это ещё один из автоматов с Перком, который можно купить за 3000 очков. Этот перк по своему действию аналогичен перку из мультиплеера Ловкость рук - он удваивает скорость перезарядки. Кроме этого он позволяет заколачивать окна быстрее. Это невероятно полезный перк, который признается большинством игроков вторым по полезности после Джаггернога, т.к. без него этот дорогой перк очень легко потерять. Спид-кола является самым дорогим перком из всех. По названию очевидно, что она напоминает вкус колы. Машина находится между кухней и правым балконом в Verruckt и рядом с FG-42 в Der Riese. В Black Ops автомат расположен перед первым лифтом, в коридоре с MPL на карте Пять и в комнате с сторожевой пушкой возле MP40 в Театре смерти. Так же появляется в Black Ops II. Она находится в столовой (в режиме TranZit) ''и на карте Город, в банке (в режиме Беда)'' стоит он также 3000 очков. Перк появляется и в Black Ops III, сохранив свой прежний функционал. В Black Ops 4 же сам перк не появляется, но все модификаторы перков увеличивают скорость перезарядки. PhD Flopper (Доктор Бумс) Основная статья: Доктор Бумс :"The night-time scene. The streets are mean. The things I have seen, the good, it's the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna love, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, 'cause of PhD! PhD, the feelin's growing strong. PhD, so right that it feels wrong. PhD, like the chorus of a song. PhD, not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (PhD Flopper)! Damn straight!" :(Прим. перевод: "(Доктор Бумс) Ночные пейзажи. (Доктор Бумс) Улицы скромные. (Доктор Бумс) Вещи я вижу (Доктор Бумс) хорошие, плохие и средние. Когда ты ныряешь со склона, ты наверняка захочешь "Доктор Бумс" (Бумс)! Когда ты ныряешь со склона, ты встряхнёшь свои кости, а все зомби начнут стонать, из-за Доктора Бумса! (Доктор Бумс) Сильное чувство... (Доктор Бумс) Так хорошо чувствовать себя сильным. (Доктор Бумс) Как хор песни... (Доктор Бумс) Не короткой, но и не слишком длинной. Плюхнись своим телом на пол, все нуждаются в твоей любви, твоей взрывной любви. Когда ты ныряешь со склона, ты встряхнёшь свои кости, а все зомби начнут стонать, из-за Доктора Бумса (Доктор Бумс)! Чертовски верно!") — Мелодия автомата. thumb|PhD Flopper Доктор Бумс появляется в Black Ops на картах Восхождение, Зов мётрвых, Шангри-Ла и Луна. С этим перком, если игрок падает во "Второй шанс" или "ныряет" на бегу в положение лежа с возвышения, создается небольшая взрывная волна, и полностью убирает урон от падения, а так же игрок не будет получать урон от своего оружия (от взрыва своей гранаты, например), таким образом, перк чем то напоминает прокачанную версию Легковеса и перк Бронежилет. Стоит 2000 очков. Взрыв вокруг игрока убивает ближайших зомби моментально вплоть до 20 раунда. От 20 и до 24 раунда зомби теряют ноги, и вынуждены ползти. После 24 они лишь получают урон. Замечено, что умершие от взрыва PhD Flopper'а зомби чаще оставляют после себя бонусы. Хорошая стратегия использования - это прыгать на зомби с возвышенности до 20 раунда, сокращая использование боеприпасов к минимуму. В Black Ops II перк появляется в качестве пасхалки на картах Die Rise и Mob of the Dead, а также его можно получить в режиме Беда на карте Mob of the Dead. Также, на карте Buried можно получить его пассивный вариант, совершая долфин-дайвы с возвышенности. В Black Ops III перк был убран за ненадобностью. Его заменил губль-гам Опасность за углом На картах дополнения Zombies Chronicles перк был заменён на Вино вдовы. В Black Ops 4 перк получил "перерождение", став частью перка Скользящий, но лишь сохранив отсутствие урона от взрывов, но при этом урон от взрывов противников будет лишь значительно снижен. Stamin-Up (Коктейль выносливости) Основная статья: Коктейль выносливости : "Stamin-Up-in-Up (x3) When you need some extra lovin', when you need some extra time, when you need to keep on gunnin', when I can risk it out. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, bring it baby, bring it!" :(прим. перевод: "Стамин-Ап-ин-Ап (x3) Когда тебе нужно больше любви, когда тебе нужно побольше дополнительного времени, когда я могу рискнуть всем. Когда ты хочешь продолжать стрелять, когда тебе нужно сбежать, когда тебе нужно продолжать нарезать круги, когда тебе нужен витамин К, детка, ты знаешь, что хочешь меня! Пробеги дополнительную милю! Я открою твои глаза и заставлю тебя видеть! Я не останусь в долгу! Стамин-Ап! Кажется, настало время Стааааамин-Апа! О да, выпей это, детка. Выпей это!") — Мелодия автомата. thumb|120px|Stamin-Up Коктейль выносливости впервые появляется в Black Ops на карте Восхождение и далее появляется на всех последующих картах, а также в Black Ops II и Black Ops III. Увеличивает скорость движения и длительность бега, являясь смесью перков Легковес и Марафон. Стоит 2000 очков. Перк вернулся в Black Ops 4, претерпев некоторые изменения. Так как теперь спринт бесконечен, то помимо увеличенной скорости передвижения и спринта появился двойной спринт, который позволяет бежать ещё быстрее, но уже в течение ограниченного количества времени. Модификатор же делает этот спринт бесконечным. Deadshot Daiquiry (Снайпер-Лайм) Основная статья: Снайпер-Лайм :"To error is human, to forgive is divine. Well I'm not forgiving, and that error ain't mine! They ain't quite human; least they're not to my eyes. One sip of this and I'll give them the shock of their lives! (Yeah) We got the guns and we got the bombs! In deadshot heaven, we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot, the hot spot baby, give it all you got. So quit complaining, about your bad aiming! Just try, try again for me! With the headshot power of Deadshot Daiquiri!" :( прим. перевод: "Ошибка человека — прощать божественное. Но я не прощаю и эта ошибка не моя. Они не совсем люди, они не в моих глазах. Всего один глоток и я дам им всем под зад! (Да) У нас есть оружие, у нас есть бомбы! Снайпер-лайм и ты на небесах, мы крошим черепа для удовольствия! Нулевой, детка, ноль на этом месте, горячее место, детка, дай ему всё, что ты получил. Вы больше не сможете пожаловаться о вашем плохом прицеливании! Просто попробуй, попробуй еще раз для меня! С выстрелом в голову силой Убойного коктейля!"|Текст песни}} thumb|150px|Автомат с перком Новый перк, введенный в Call of Duty:Black Ops, в новyю карту зомби-режима Call of the Dead, который можно купить за 1500 очков на консолях или 1000 очков на PC. Он дает игроку перк Изготовка из мультиплеера, то есть смещает к центру перекрестие прицела и увеличивает точность от бедра. На консолях действие можно сравнить с магнитными пулями, которые пролетают около железного шара на деревянном постаменте, они будут направлены на постамент, но все равно попадут в шар, они будут притягиваться. Действие этого перка в режиме такое же, вы будете стрелять в шею (крайне редко, пули пущенные в грудь), будут делать хэды. В целом, для опытных игроков этот перк не так важен, а для начинающих, и ещё не очень опытных воинов он не просто даст сэкономить патроны, но и поможет им накопить больше очков. На консолях довольно полезный перк, потому что прицелится геймпадом в голову не из легких. На PC этот перк самый дешевый. Перк также появился в Black Ops II и Black Ops III, сохранив прежний функционал, а в Black Ops 4 перк получил полную переработку, вплоть до названия, однако, иконка осталась прежней, хоть и цвет иконки сменился на жёлтый. Теперь перк зовётся Охотник за головами. Mule Kick (Лошадиная сила, Пинок мула) Основная статья: Лошадиная сила :Legend tells us of a man, a hero in a tortured land, where Señoritas lived in fear. Their lonely nights in deep despair, he was EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee-Haw). Across the fields, across the plains. He ran so fast he dodged the rain. He was El Burro! He hurried in to save the day, gun in hand, and thrice they say. He was strong like a Mule, he was stubborn like a Mule, he even kicked like a Mule, El Burro! (El Burro!). A man not equal, so they say. But some and more, it's just the way! He was El Burro! He was EL BURRO! EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee-Haw).|Мелодия автомата.}} :(прим. перевод: "Легенда говорит нам о мужчине, о герое пыточных земель, где Cеньориты живут в страхе. Там одинокие ночи в глубокой отчаянности. Его звали Эль-Бурро! (Хи-хо, хи-хо!) Через поля, через равнины бежал он быстро упрямо, как дождь. Его зовут Эль-Бурро! Он спешит спасать день, оружие в руках. Говорят, их три. Его зовут Эль-Бурро! Он был силён, как мул, он был упрям, как мул, он бил, как мул, Эль-Бурро,(Эль-Бурро!) Человек не способен, они говорят, но ведь это всего лишь путь! Его звали Эль-Бурро, его Звали ЭЛЬ-БУРРО! ЭЛЬ-БУРРО! (Хи-хи, хи-хо!)" thumb|150px|Лошадиная сила Этот перк стоит 4000 очков. Это самый дорогой перк из всех. Однако оно стоит того, игрок получит возможность носить с собой 3 единицы оружия одновременно. Перк введен во все Black Ops-карты, а также на некоторые карты из Black Ops II и Black Ops III. Он прозван так из-за увеличивающей благодаря нему силы протагониста, из-за чего он и получает способность таскать больше оружия. После выполнения пасхалки Подрывные игры по пути Рихтгофена игроки получат улучшенный Пинок мула, который позволит носить до 4 видов оружия сразу. Перк также появился в Black Ops 4, сохранив прежний функционал. Модификатор перка позволяет быстрее сменять оружие и сохранять третье оружие после потери и повторной покупки перка. Tombstone Soda (Могильный Камень) Основная статья: Могильный камень :"Rest in pieces, down for the count. No revival, you're bleedin' out. Your epitaph says you died a wealthy man, but you can have it all come back and seal the master plan with Tombstone! It's Tombstone! It's Tombstone! It's Tombstone! Health is drainin' you're on the ropes. Death is waitin', don't lose your hopes. Your will and testament ain't making that much sense, you're listed as the only heir to whom you may bequest. It's Tombstone! It's Tombstone! It's Tombstone! It's Tombstone!" :(прим перевод: "Отдохнёшь в игре - меньше счёт. Нет возрождения и у тебя кровотечение. Твоя эпитафия говорит, что ты умер богатым человеком. Ты можешь вернуть всё это, нужно просто вернуться за Могильным камнем! Это Могильный камень! Это Могильный камень! Это Могильный камень! Здоровье истощилось и ты как марионетка. Смерть ждёшь, но не теряй надежду. Твоя воля и завещание бессмысленно, ты указан как единственный наследник, которому переходит всё. Это Могильный камень! Это Могильный камень! Это Могильный камень! Это Могильный камень! Могильный камень." thumb|120px Перк, присутствующий только в Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, на карте Green Run. Его основная функция - возврат оружия и перков, потерянных игроками после смерти. Для этого нужно вернуться на место убийства и подобрать могильный камень. Стоит 2000 очков. Из-за своей общей бесполезности перк не снискал должной популярности и стал предметом насмешек над бесполезностью перка, однако перк может помочь получить все 6 перков на карте Город, но лишь, за что этот перк также не любят, только в кооперативе. Перк более не появлялся нигде. Who's Who (Кто есть кто) Основная статья: Who's Who :I was talkin' to myself just the other day, I was hearin' lots of things I never thought I'd say, but one thing I said really blew my mind (Who's who?) I said I don't know me, but I know you, and if you listen closely we can talk it through, it ain't as simple as we're gonna find (Who's who?) I think I will save you, I think I don't blame you, 'cause I like you and you like me. I was talkin' to myself just the other day, then the bad man came and took me away, I feel bad, but not as bad as me (Get off me, man!) I was talkin' to myself just the other day, (You've got the wrong man!) then the bad man came and took me away, (I'm not your man!) I feel bad, but not as bad as me (Not who I am!) (Who's Who?) :(прим. перевод: Я говорил сам с собой, буквально на днях. Я слышал о многих вещах, о которых я никогда не думал, что скажу. Но однажды я сказал и это взорвало мой мозг (Кто есть кто?). Я сказал, что не знаю тебя, но я знаю тебя, и если вы внимательно слушаете, вы сможете говорить благодаря друг другу, это не так-то просто, как мы найдем (кто есть кто?). Я думаю, я спасу тебя, я думаю, что я тебя не виню, потому что я такой же, как ты, и я тебе нравлюсь. Я говорил сам с собой, буквально на днях, тот плохой человек пришел и взял меня, я чувствую себя плохо, но не так плохо, как я (Отойди от меня, чувак!). Я говорил сам с собой, буквально на днях (ты ошибся, чувак!), тот плохой человек пришел и взял меня, (я не твой!) я чувствую себя плохо, но не так плохо, как я (не я!) (кто есть кто?)). thumb|200px Первый перк, введённый в DLC для Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Доступен на карте Die Rise . Чем-то похож на . Функционал перка заключается в том, что после падения игрок перерождается в виде фантома, у которого на руках лишь M1911 и две осколочной гранаты. Задача в теле фантома поднять свою основную форму и не погибнуть в виде фантома. После поднятия себя самого игрок вернёт себе всё своё снаряжение, но потеряет перк, на манер Могильного камня. Аналогично вышеупомянутому перку, если игрок не успеет себя реанимировать, то основная форма исчезнет и игрок продолжит играть в виде фантома, как ни в чём не бывало, но лишь с тем, что было у фантома. Также союзники могут поднять основную форму, но перк всё равно пропадёт. Как и его предшественник Могильный камень, Кто есть кто также оказался довольно бесполезным перком, тем более, чем выше раунд, тем он менее актуален. Это даёт понять то, что этот перк больше нигде не появлялся. Electic Cherry (Электровишенка) Основная статья: Электровишенка thumb|150px Перк, впервые появившийся на карте Mob of the Dead в Black Ops II. Перк позволяет бить ближайших зомби электрическими разрядами при перезарядке. На более высоких раундов перк начинает лишь оглушать зомби, из-за нехватки урона для убийства. Стоимость перка составляет 2000 очков. В Black Ops II перк также появился и на карте Origins. В Black Ops III перк также появился, сохранив свой функционал, а в Black Ops 4 перк потерпел небольшую переработку, в частности изменив и название и иконку. Теперь перк зовётся Электрозалп. Vulture Aid (Эликсир Гриф) Основная статья: Эликсир гриф :"I was looking for redemption, I was looking for a sign. I was searching for an answer, be it yours or be it mine. I was hoping for some insight, I was looking far too hard. I was searching for the wrong thing, now I don't know where to start! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with V! It's Vulture Aid, and it's not too late! Get Vulture Aid!" :(прим перевод: "Я искал искупление, я искал знак. Я искал ответ, будь то ваш или будь то мой. Я надеялся на проницательность, но смотрел с трудом. Я искал не то, теперь я не знаю с чего начать! Я шпионю своим маленьким глазом за тем, что начинается с "Э"! Это Эликсир гриф, а значит ещё не поздно! Получить Эликсир гриф!") thumb|180px Этот перк встречается только в Buried. Он даёт игроку много способностей: *возможность видеть ВСЕ полезные вещи сквозь стены, от оружия на стенах до улучшайзера и верстака; *лучше видеть зомби (у них сильнее светятся глаза); *подбирать с убитых зомби деньги и патроны; *создавать зелёный дым, отпугивающий зомби. По непонятным причинам этот перк также больше нигде не появлялся. Widow's Wine (Вино вдовы) thumb|250px Единственный новый перк, появившийся в Black Ops III. Появился он на карте Shadows of Evil, а также после на всех картах, включая карты дополнения Zombies Chronicles, в которых заменил перк Доктор Бумс. Стоимость перка составляет 4000 очков. Перк заменяет гранаты игрока на Гранаты вина вдовы, которые выглядят, как семтекс и так же липнут к поверхностям и противникам. При взрыве все ближайшие зомби, попавшие в радиус взрыва, если не умирают, то очень сильно замедляются на несколько секунд. Эти гранаты не восстанавливаются с началом раунда, а получить их можно либо из бонуса с пуком, который может выпасть из зомби, а ещё чаще из зомби под воздействием перка. Также, гранаты автоматически взрываются при контакте зомби с игроком, что может защитить его. В Black Ops 4 перк претерпел некоторые изменения, слегка сменив свой функционал, а также полностью сменил название и иконку. Теперь перк зовётся Вдовьи слёзы. Переработка механики в Black Ops 4 Интересные факты thumb|[[Плюшевый мишка|Мишка и перки]] *В Verruckt рядом с одной машиной рекламируется другая. *Обычно игроки разумно покупают Джаггерног первым т.к. при ранении теряются все перки, а с ним можно прожить дольше. *На рекламе автомата Quick Revive Soda нарисовано чье то лицо. Возможно это кто-то из команды Treyarch. *Когда персонаж бросает бутылку после того как выпил напиток на землю она разбивается со звуком, но на земле не появляется. *При испитии каждого из перков играбельный персонаж издаёт отрыжку. *На карте Mob of the Dead есть режим '' Посмертие '', действие которого напоминает действие перка Who's Who. * В WaW если лечь возле любой перк-машины дается 25 очков, реже 30. Также это является возможным в Black Ops версии Der Riese (Великан). * На карте Shadows of Evil у некоторых перков изменилась мелодия. *Электровишенка — единственный перк, у которого есть мелодия, но нет песни. en:Perk-a-Cola * Категория:Перки "Зомби" World at War Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops II Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops III Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops 4